Pretty Little Words
by NickiTheWriter
Summary: Alice notices that everyone is changing around her. The future is constantly changing, and even she's expected to change with it. What will she do when Emmett's growing interest in her makes her choose someone, and Jaspers jealousy makes her wonder?


**Hey all; first Twilight fanfic. All Alice's POV! enjoy.

* * *

**

Jasper looked at me with a smile on his face. "What?" I laughed. He just kept smiling and rolled his eyes. "I know that you saw what I'm going to get you for our anniversary." He sighed, and handed me a small box wrapped in gold paper. On the top, there was a card that said: '_I love you, Alice. Today, tomorrow and forever._'

I smiled and opened it, the paper ripping softly under my delicate hands. The box held a gold locket. On the cover, there was a small 'J+A'. Inside, there was a picture of our wedding kiss. I was wearing my seventeen-century styled dress, and he was wearing a white tux with a black rose on his chest pocket.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together." Rosalie said, walking in on us. "Thanks," I smiled and waited for Emmett to come in behind her. "Do you have any idea where he is?" Edward said, holding Renesme, surprising me for not being Emmett. I guessed Rose didn't know.

They both looked eagerly at me. I sighed and looked at Jasper who shrugged and went upstairs, whispering, "I'll be waiting."

I smirked and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate.

_It was dark, and the most was rolling in from nowhere. Emmett was trying to hunt, finding nothing. His eyes were the scariest of red. His marble skin was glittering with the moon, his body moving swiftly, and his teeth were clearly visible. He sighed, wondering weather to go home, or look some more._

"He's fine. Just hunting." I assured her. "There goes our alone time." She sighed. Edward and I looked at her in amazement but she simply shrugged and jogged upstairs.

I left Edward to make Renesme a late dinner, and went to go get ready. I walked into the bathroom and went into the adjoining closet. I reached up on my tiptoes and grabbed the box labeled _Aubade_.

The black box held the purple lingerie I had gotten on my recent trip to France. I slipped off the dress I had been wearing for the little party we had to celebrate.

I stood looking at my naked body in the mirror. The tiny bites on my neck were faded, but still there. My legs were smooth, and I was grateful for the bikini wax I got yesterday. My eyes were a bright gold color, and they glittered in the light as I slowly put on my lingerie.

I walked to the next room to see Jasper under the covers, his eyes closed. Whenever I saw his bare, perfect chest, and his wavy blonde hair, it made me want to cry. He was the most beautiful guy I'd ever met. He was sweet, and nice, and cute. He did everything right, even if and when people didn't understand.

His eyes opened, and the smile I loved appeared on his face. He patted the bed and I jumped on.

His kissed my forehead his eyes wondering my face. I leaned in to kiss his perfect pink lips. He got on top of me and started biting my neck softly. I kept kissing his shoulders. His hand held me tightly to him, almost as if he was never going to let me go. My hands were on his back, feeling what I've felt so many times. His body was cool with mine. We were entangled. We were one.

There was a soft crack outside, but I chose to ignore it, and so did Jasper. We lived in the woods, after all.

Another crackle in the woods made me stop. "Hold on." I whispered, and he looked outside. There was defiantly something moving. He slid his jeans back on, and I ran to the bathroom to put on my robe.

"Jas—," "Sh." He said, and I hushed. I looked outside and saw the familiar sparkling gold eyes, and the buff body. Emmett.

"He's home early." Jasper sighed. He had always been so jealous of Emmett, always complaining about how Emmett was always doing something that could expose us. I don't know why, though.

We shrugged it off, and I jumped back on the bed, bouncing and giggling wildly. Jasper came and kissed me gently, getting on top of me until we were in a full-blown make out session. We rolled around on the bed smiling, laughing and kissing.

There was a harsh screech on the window, and I flinched. Jasper cursed silently, and, once again, pulled his jeans back. I hadn't even noticed that we were both half-naked. I groaned and put on the lace robe.

Emmett was in our third floor room, smiling and joking around with an annoyed Jasper who was struggling to get his shirt on.

"Get out, Emmett!" I yelled, trying to push him out of the window. "Shh. Rose doesn't know I'm home." "Then why not go to your own room?" Jasper said, trying to control his temper.

His glance told me to look into the future and see what I don't think I wanted to. But, I did anyways.

_Police cars were everywhere, screeching tires trying to catch up to something that was too fast to be caught up to. Emmetts face worried me. He was running faster then he had even ran before. He was trying to get somewhere safe, but there was nowhere and no one he could trust. But, there was someone next to him, crying for him to keep going, and saying that they would think of something._

It was me.

"No," I whispered, grabbing onto Jasper. "What?" Jasper sneered, looking at Emmett.

Carlisle came in with a terrible look on his face, distracting Jasper and I. "Emmett, son. What have you done?" He asked, his voice low and deep. Emmett just looked at the ground.

There was someone else behind him. Two, three... Four more vampires, looking worried and ashamed, stalked behind him, and a werewolf carrying a baby, hushing her and speaking sweetly to her eyed Emmett.

Bella sighed and walked into the room, trying to hide her smile when she saw Jasper and me. She went up to Emmett and the smile vanished.

"Do you know what you've done, Em'" She asked. He shrugged. "What's going on?" Rose and Jasper asked at the same time. "He killed two humans. And, of course, he was caught on tape." Jacob said, rolling his eyes and speaking in a casual voice. "All werewolves and cops will be on you, Emmett. I don't know what to say." He continued.

"Can't you try and tell your werewolf friends..." "Tell them what? Sorry, my future wife's..." Edward growled softly and Bella hit him. "...uncle killed two humans because he couldn't find a goddamn animal? Or the usual, 'he's a vampire. He didn't know any better'?" Jacob asked, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Charlie is going to be able to identify you immediately." Esme sighed a small sigh. "We have to leave." Jasper said quickly looking away. We all looked for Rose, but she was gone.

"I'll go look for her," Jasper said, and I let go of his hand. I looked darkly at Emmett who was looking at me with pure pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Alice." He said.

"Sorry..." I looked at everyone else, and they decided it was best to leave.

When they were finally gone, I looked at Emmett again. "Sorry, Emmett?_ SORRY_?! That's funny. You know what I saw, huh? I saw you and me. We were running away. We were running away _TOGETHER_! Together, Emmett. Without Jasper, or Rose. So where were they, eh?" I asked, and looked to the future.

_It was dark, once again. Were these visions just getting more and more depressing?! It was a night just like this one. It was Jasper on the bed, smiling my favorite smile, waiting for me to jump on with him and have an extraordinary night. I went on and slid on the bed. Very unlikely since I always jumped on. I looked at the mirror and saw that that it wasn't me..  
it was Rosalie._

I looked at him with my mouth open. "What the..." "I don't know what you saw, but I know that Jasper and Rose won't be able to be trusted anymore. Maybe they can be trusted, but they're going to do something. I can just feel it."

"The future can always change," I said, feeling weak. "Not this time. This is unchangeable." He assured me.

"No! No, it can't be! We were meant to be, Emmett. _Jasper and me!_ Don't you try to ruin it. I swear, I will kill you if you even try to endanger my marriage. _I will kill you_." I hissed.

He backed away as a sign of defeat, and I pointed to the door, commanding that he leave. He walked to the door, looking at me with eyes of pleading, and I looked away. He, finally, left me to myself.

I walked to the corner and hit the wall with little strength. It left a hole and I was reminded how much of a monster I was. All I wanted to do was run and hide and yell and cry and... feel human.

But of course, I wasn't human. I wasn't even close. I was a vampire. In love with another vampire. My entire family was filled of vampires. Vampire. Vampires. Killer.

Jasper came back in and looked at the hole. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked.

I can change the future.

"Nothing... now, before we have to go because of that asshole, what where we?" I smiled. He smiled back and we laid on the bed. He kissed me softly, stroking my cheek.

I was about to push him on the bed when Edward came in, interrupting me from doing so. "Esh. Oh, God." He said, covering his eyes.

Anger filled me. I wanted some time alone with Jasper, and I wasn't getting any!

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked in frustration. "We're leaving... now." He said. I gaped and looked at Jasper who was already getting our things. "_WHY NOW!?_" I wined. "Well because the police are already on their way." He shot back. I pouted but quickly got the rest of my things.

Esme waited at the bottom of the stairs with my car keys. "Alice, you and Jasper will be in the Porsche. I will be in the Volvo, and Carlisle in the Mercedes. Bella will take Renesme and Jacob in the Ferrari and Edward will be taking the Ashton. Rose will be in her BMW, and Emmett in his truck." She said quickly while walking down the stairs and into the garage. I sighed, taking one more look at the house I picked out for my family.

It was a pity we were leaving. I mean, we were going to eventually, but I couldn't imagine leaving so sudden.

I got into the drivers seat and started the car while Jasper placed some of our things in the back, and the rest of the bags in Emmett's truck.

He finally climbed in and closed the door. "Okay, we're following the trail and then taking the long way until Seattle. There, we'll play it by ear. You're going to be the leader because, of course, you drive the fastest. Then Edward, Jacob, whose driving Bella's car, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle," He sighed.

"Do you think you can see into the future to see what we're going to do?" He asked. "I don't think it's going to help, since we're playing it by ear. We can all change decisions." I said. He nodded, and the garage doors opened. I automatically started driving at 70 mph. The others tried to honk, telling me to be my normal self and drive faster.

I finally cleared my mind and drove faster and faster until I was at 120 mph. I could feel Jasper trying to decipher something.

"What?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the rode. "Nothing, just thinking what we're going to do." He answered, and touched my free hand.

I grabbed his, and held it tight. He smiled sadly, and held mine back.

We finally got to Seattle and we parked in a dark parking lot. Jasper and me jumped out of the car and met everyone at Bella's car. Renesme had fallen asleep and the pang hit me.

I could never have a beautiful baby like her. Jasper could never be a father. I could never be a mother...

"Alice, any ideas?" Rose asked. I looked into the future but I could only get glimpses that were too fast to read.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "What about Switzerland?" Jake asked. We all groaned and said no. "Alaska!" Bella sang. "No, no, no!" Emmett said. We all looked at him, but only Carlisle, Bella and Esme didn't have a dirty look on their face.

I looked again and saw the coastline. It was an island filled of beautiful sand and see-through water.

"Esme Island." I finally said. "Uh..." Bella and Edward said nervously. No one had returned there since their honeymoon. "We got it repaired." Esme groaned.

Bella smiled shyly and Edward rolled his eyes.

Everyone looked at Esme, waiting for her approval. She finally nodded and we got back into our cars. We drove quickly to the airport but then saw all of the police there.

"We're going to have to steal a plane." Jasper said, and hoped Edward heard. "No, we can't. There isn't any room for seven cars and all of our stuff. This is what we'll do: We can buy the tickets, and leave all of our luggage there, and then simply ditch. We have enough money to buy new... everything. When we get on the boat, we'll head to California, and then buy new clothes there. Then, we'll go straight to Esme Island."

"Hm... I like it." Jasper said and kissed my hand. I smiled back and mentally told Edward to call everyone else and tell them that we were going to use my plan.

Jasper, Rose, Edward, Jake Bella and I went inside and bought some tickets using fake IDs. We placed them all on the plane, and before we got inside, we ran pretending we had to use the bathroom. We got into the cars, and drove with cops just beginning to go inside the airport.

Jasper and I laughed while we drove slowly out of the airport, and then quickly on the highway to the ocean.

The temperature was 23 degrees when we got to the dock. There were only elegant ships, so we decided to steal the least populated one.

The MaryRose was a medium-sized cruise ship. It had an 8-foot pool, and three hot tubs, a weight room, and even a small shop. Nothing special.

We got inside and placed all of our cars in the cargo area. I found that funny: all of us could leave everything except for our cars.

* * *

**Short, I know. Sorry. Please R&R. If you review, i'll write more. If you don't then I'll delete this story and think for the rest of my life that I suck at writing. Haha just kidding. But really, if you review, it makes me feel so much better. **

**HARRY POTTER FANS!: read my fanfics. They're on my list of stories. **

**Thanks a ton!  
-Nickithewriter **


End file.
